


Love in Konoha

by xsilverwolfx



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Major Character Injury, More characters to be added, Possible Character Death, References to Depression, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Series of my one shots and short stories involving the Naruto characters from my deviantART account.  More tags will be added as the stories progress.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. According To Plan Pt. 1

***~Flashback~***

“Itadakimasu!” both me and Naruto clapped in unison.

We began to dig into our ramen at the famous, well to us famous, Ichiraku Ramen.Naruto and I were best friends and it was tradition that every Sunday we would have lunch together at Ichiraku.Naruto was slurping away at his ramen while I decided to eat mine more slowly.

“Sho ow ish Iwura-shenshay?”

“Naruto swallow,” I said.

Naruto swallowed what he was eating then asked.“How is Iruka-sensei?”

“Oh, Nii-san is doing good.He’s making a lot of progress with his class.I kind’ve miss when we were in his class.”

“You’re a jounin (Y/n)!” Naruto exclaimed.“How can you miss it especially when you’re actually a higher rank than your own brother?!”

I chuckled at his outburst.“True, but being a jounin comes with more responsibility than when we were in the academy.I’ve been swamped with all of these missions lately.”

“*slurp* Well you did sign up to be an Anbu.”

“True.”

I picked up my beef with my chopsticks and just as I was about to take a bite, two fingers swiped the beef slice from my grasp.

“Hey!”

I turned to see Shikamaru eat the piece of beef with his usual bored expression plastered on his face.

“You know if you would’ve asked I would’ve shared?”

He swallowed.“The look on your face was worth it.”

I humphed, “What’s up Shikamaru?” I asked while slurping some ramen.

Shikamaru fell silent for a moment like he was deciding what to say.I noticed that he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I needed to ask you for a favor.”

I swallowed my mouthful of ramen.“What’s the favor?”

“I—uh…I kinda need…gah…”

“Shpit rit owt aweady!”

“Will you swallow your food?!” both Shikamaru and I exclaimed.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he finished his bowl of ramen.“Stop stuttering and spit it out!”

“Do you mind butting out Naruto?” Shikamaru asked with a tick.

“Why?”

“Baka, I need to ask (Y/n) a favor, not you!”

Naruto raised his hands up, “Okay, okay I get it.She’ll probably tell me later anyway.”

Naruto stood up from his seat, paid Ayako, then left the stand with a wave.

“So what’s this about that you had to scare Naruto off?” I asked while taking another bite.

“I need someone to act as my girlfriend so I can make the girl I like jealous.”

I choked on my ramen while snapping my head to Shikamaru.

“Okay who are you and where is the real Shikamaru?”

“It’s me!I just need someone to do this so that I can see if Temari likes me.”

“Oh,” I picked at my remaining noodles.“Look, I’m no expert but if you really care about someone, you’ll tell them how you truly feel.You don’t have to make them jealous or anything.”

“Please can you just do it?”

I drank the broth of the soup and placed the bowl down.

“Why me?Why can’t you have Ino or Sakura do it?”

“No one would believe me if it was Sakura or Ino, everyone knows who they like.Hinata is too shy, and TenTen is on a mission with Neji.That just leaves you plus you’re available since Tsunade gave you leave for rest.”

I pouted at him.“So I’m basically the last resort?”

“I don’t mean it to be that way.”

“What’s in it for me?I mean if I was going to pretend to date someone I thought I would fake date an elite Anbu or Yuya Matsushita.”

“The singer and guy who played as Sebastian?”

“Mm-hm,” I smiled.

“Look if you do this for me, I will pay for your lunch here at Ichiraku every Sunday for the next year, and I will take all of your D rank missions for the next month.Just to sweeten the deal.” 

Shikamaru pulled out his wallet and paid Ayame the price of my lunch for today.I stared at Shikamaru with a questioning look wondering if he was serious.He returned the look with one of seriousness.

“Alright, I’ll do it.But I’m going to call you Sebastian.”

“You can call me Tsunade for all I care.”

“Oh, and your mom has to make me a batch of her famous spicy chicken rolls.”

“What now?!”

***~Flashback End~***

That’s now where we are at now.For the last two months Shikamaru and I have been ‘acting’ as boyfriend and girlfriend trying to get Temari to notice him.As far as I can tell, she’s not really interested.Though we haven’t done more than hold hands in public, have lunches together to look like dates, and flirt in public.But the more I flirted, the more I started to believe that we were starting to like each other instead.

However, whenever Temari was around, I could see how much he really wanted her attention.Though Shikamaru was typically a quiet guy who seemed like he didn’t have a care in the world and slept all day; when it came to Temari, he really wanted to sell this rela—‘situation’ that he and I are in to make her jealous.

Lately, I have noticed how she would glare at me at times when Shikamaru and I would get close to each other, or when I would kiss his cheek.Even if it was fake, it was kind’ve nice to be with someone; someone to have there.But I had to remember, Shikamaru was only doing this for Temari, she was the important one.

It’s been hard to keep my own feelings at bay especially since they were growing immensely.I had a small crush on the intellect for years, but growing closer was taking a toll on me.In a way I wish this was real, but I know I will always be second rate. 

**Knock.Knock.**

“Come in,” I muttered.

The door creaked open and Iruka stuck his head through the opening.

“Are you alright (Y/n)?”

“I’m fine Nii-san.”

“No you’re not,” he said while walking over to sit on the edge of my bed and putting his hand on my shoulder.“You know you can tell me?”

“Really, I’m fine Nii-san,” I smiled.“Just getting ready for my next mission.”

“Are you talking about the A-ranked mission tomorrow, or the mission to continue to act as Shikamaru’s pretend girlfriend?”

My eyes widened in shock.How did he know?!We were so convincing!

“What are you talking about?”

“(Y/n) you don’t have to lie to me, I already knew.”

I hung my head while waiting to hear the lecture that Iruka was about to give me.He’s an academy teacher, he’s good at those.But then, he patted my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

“I’m not going to lecture you on what you’re doing, you’re intention was okay in the beginning, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Iruka, really I’m fine.There’s nothing for you to worry about alright,” I smiled.

Iruka wasn’t buying it, but he knew that I never wanted to be a burden on him.With a sigh he gave me a solemn smile and left the room.My brother always seems to know when things are going bad, and I appreciate that but this is my problem and I have to deal with it.

Wiping the sadness from my face I decided to get dressed for the Sakura Festival tonight.Shikamaru is supposed to pick me up in a half an hour, and I would like to enjoy this evening, pretending or not.I slipped into my silk kimono and set each fold into place.Then I applied light makeup such as: eyeliner and gold and red eyeshadow to accentuate my kimono.Along with that I painted my lips with a blush lipstick to give slight color, and finally I put my hair into a high bun with red chopsticks to hold it.

Looking in the mirror, I was pleased to see that I did a good job with everything.In the back of my mind, I was hoping that maybe Shikamaru would notice me and look at me if only for a moment.Stepping out of my room I made my way down the hall and saw Iruka on the couch dressed in his blue yukata, grading papers.

“You’re such a workaholic?” I chuckled.

Iruka glanced up from his papers and his eyes widened as he took in my appearance.His silence started to work on my self esteem, did I not look okay?

“C’mon I don’t think I look that bad bro?” I scratched the back of my neck.

“N-no no!You look amazing!” he stood up then placed his hands on my shoulders.“So beautiful, you look just like mom.”

I smile at him in approval.I noticed that the clock read a twenty minutes past six.Shikamaru was supposed to pick me up by now; he’s never on time per the norm, but this is really late. 

“I think I’m just going to go ahead and go to o the festival.Are you coming?”

Iruka shook his head, “No, I need to finish a few things before I go.But go on, try to have some fun.”

“Alright,” I smiled while slipping on my heeled sandals.

I walked away from our apartment and headed towards the Sakura Festival.The festival was in full swing with great smelling food, beautiful artwork, people wearing their finest kimonos, and everyone was waiting for the fireworks and it’s still early! 

“Ne, (Y/n)-chan!” 

I turned around to meet Hinata who was wearing a lavender kimono with emerald accents.Her hair was done up in a bun as well with charmed chopsticks.She had no makeup, but that was good because she was flawless as it was.

“Wow, you look amazing Hinata-chan,” I grinned.

“T-thank you.You look beautiful as well.”

“Thanks.So are you here by yourself?”

“N-no, my father and Neji are here too.I think Neji went off to find his team.But why are you by yourself?”

“Huh, oh I’m just waiting for someone,” I scratched the back of my neck.

“Where is Shikamaru-kun?He’s who you’re waiting for right?”

“Yeah kinda.”

“Oh,” she gasped, “isn’t that him?”

Hinata pointed behind me so I turned in the direction she was pointing to find Shikamaru in a green kimono, talking with Temari who was wearing a much more revealing off the shoulder, short, kimono.She looked amazing though because she had the body to pull off that look.Seeing Shikamaru smile and laugh with Temari made me realize just how much she meant to him.

“(Y—Y/N)-chan, are you alright?!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Huh?”

“Y-you’re crying!”

I reached up to feel my cheek and sure enough there were tears leaking from my eyes.I quickly wiped them away and cleared my throat. 

“Damn, I must’ve messed up my makeup.Haha,” I fake laughed.“I’m just going to go and wash up.I’ll meet you by the food okay?”

“(Y/n)-chan—”

“I’m fine,” I smiled.“Seriously go save me a place for the barbecue beef!”

I quickly pushed my way through the crowd to the nearest bathroom and looked into the mirror.Luckily my eye makeup wasn’t ruined by the tears.I grabbed a towelette and dabbed my face to clean myself up and put on my best face to go back into the festival.When I approached the barbecue line, I saw Hinata was next in line waving me over.I walked next to her and gave her a convincing smile.

“Thanks so much Hinata-chan!”

“No problem.”

We ordered our food then went over to the games section where I immediately picked out Naruto trying to win the kunai knife throwing competition.Once he was in our sight, I noticed that Hinata became nervous. 

“You know, if you really care about him you should tell him how you feel,” I smirked.

“N-no!He likes S-Sakura-chan!”

“I don’t know Hinata, you never know unless you try.”

“Yeah…is that what you did with Shikamaru?”

I gasped at her question.I truly didn’t know how to answer especially since it was just acting and everything went according to plan.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Hinata,” I laughed.“But why don’t we get you with Naruto right now!”

I grabbed her hand and rushed her over to Naruto.

“W-wait!”

Too late, we arrived next to Naruto just as he finally hit the bullseye.

“Woohoo!Believe it!”

“Nice Naruto,” I chuckled.

“(Y/n)!Wow you look great!”

“Thanks.But why don’t you get a prize for Hinata here?”

Naruto’s blue eyes focused on Hinata and I could see a small glimmer in his eyes.A small blush arose on his face.

“S-sure.Pick whatever you want Hinata,” he stuttered.

Hinata stumbled slightly as she slowly made her way next to him.I smiled proudly knowing that my job here is done.Just as I turned around I bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry!I wasn’t looking where I was going—”

“(Y/n), you look…”

I looked up and noticed that Shikamaru was staring at me while both of his hands were placed on my shoulders steadying me.

“Oh hey Shikamaru,” I muttered while backing away from his grasp.

“Uh, hey,” he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Nice kimono, I never thought you would actually wear one.Looks good.Temari’s kimono is nice too.”

“Yeah she looks great,” he then cleared his throat and shifted his eyes, “you look uh…nice.”

“Yeah thanks.” 

I noticed that Temari was across the way chatting with Ino and Sakura.She then looked our way and blushed slightly while staring at Shikamaru.He then gave her a small smile, confirming my own personal fear.

“Looks like everything went according to plan,” I smiled at him.

“Yeah, I guess.It worked,” he muttered.

Taking note of his tone, he may have something on his mind; but by the way Temari kept looking at him, I know that he needs to be happy.I slugged his shoulder playfully.

“Good for you!I’m glad everything turned out the way you wanted.”

“(Y/n)—”

“Hey I think your girlfriend is waiting for you,” I smiled.

Shikamaru turned to see Temari wave at him.

“Yeah, you’re right.But (Y/n), I need—”

“Say no more, I know what you’re about to say and I know I’m awesome,” I joked.“So I officially want to say it was fun playing pretend and I am sorry Shikamaru it’s over.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened in shock as I gave him the most convincing smile I could.I nudged him towards Temari.

“Go to her, she’s the one you’ve been waiting for right?”

“Uh kind’ve, but (Y/n) I’m sorry for leaving you tonight.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it!Go have fun!” I exclaimed.

“Alright…I’ll see you later,” he muttered.

“‘Kay.”

I watched Shikamaru walk away from me and towards Temari.She gave me a slight glare but I just gave her a happy smile and walked away from the stands.The firework show was approaching but I suddenly lost interest especially since it was getting late and I had to leave early for my mission tomorrow.

Taking one glance back I could see Temari dragging Shikamaru along with her to get a good seat for the firework show.I turned back around and made my way through the crowd towards my house until my best friend pops up with his goofy grin.

“(Y/n) where ya goin?”

“I gotta get up early tomorrow Naruto.I’ll see you later, go have fun with Hinata.”

“You can’t leave the show hasn’t started!”

“It’s okay, maybe next year.”

I pushed past him and continued on my way.

“Why didn’t you tell him how you felt?” he mumbled.

I stopped in my tracks and tears began running down my cheeks.“Because, if you truly care about someone, you want them to be happy whether with you or someone else.For me it’s the latter.”

Without another word I walked away towards my apartment, grateful that Iruka went to the festival so he wouldn’t see my current state.Locking myself in my room, I stripped out of my kimono then buried my face in my pillow and cried at the top of my lungs.Though what I told Naruto was true, that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt any less. 

***~The Next Morning~***

I woke to the sound of my alarm set for four.I had to meet my partner at the gates within the hour.I rubbed my eyes noticing that I still had my makeup on from last night, and most of it was on my pillowcase.I removed my pillowcase and threw it into my hamper while rushing to get ready for my mission.After I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, etc. I came back and quickly put my armor and mask on.

Silently I tiptoed towards the door and slipped on my sandals then left the apartment without waking Iruka.Once I was free, I sprinted towards the gates where my partner, Tsume, was waiting for me.When I had him in my sight he began to run along with me towards the southern border.

“Wow, you’re early,” he said.

“I wanna get this over with, and get us home safe.”

“Wait?Does Iruka-san know that this is an S-ranked mission?”

“He knows I’m on a mission.”

“(Y/n)!You had to get his permission since you are underage!”

“We are shinobi, no matter what.If the Hokage didn’t want me on this mission she wouldn’t have assigned it to me.”

“You’re really crazy you know that?”

“Yeah I know.”


	2. According To Plan Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru x Reader

**Iruka’s POV**

It’s been three days since (Y/n) left for her mission and I was beginning to worry.Usually A-rank missions for Anbu is over in a day and now it’s the end of the third day.I tapped my pen against the desk while I pondered on where my sister was.

**_Knock knock knock_**.

“Ah, come in!” I exclaimed.

The door to the classroom slid open to reveal Shikamaru holding an overstuffed bento box.

“Oh, Shikamaru what a surprise,” I smiled.

“Hey, Iruka-sensei.Have you seen (Y/n)?I wanted to give her these,” he held up the bento box.

“What is that?” I asked.

“My mom made spicy chicken rolls, and (Y/n) made it clear that she wanted some, so here they are.”

He placed the box on the corner of my desk.

“I wanted to give it to her in person but I can guess that she’s on another mission.”

“Your analysis is correct,” I placed my pen down.“She’s been gone for a few days now.”

“That’s a long time for an anbu.”

“Tell me about it,” I sighed as I stood up from my chair.“Please thank your mother for me, I will make sure to take these home for (Y/n).”

“Okay, um if you see her would you mind telling her that I need to speak to her?”

I looked at him with a solemn expression.Usually he always looks tired but he looks a mess.Shikamaru’s eyes were dull, along with bags under them, his clothes were tattered and a few strands of hair was loose from his ponytail.Though I felt bad for my former student, I still am a brother and I need to protect my sister.

“Look, I’ll let her know, but at this time I don’t think that she wants to talk.”

“What do you mean?”

I sighed, “I know what was going on between you two.Though I didn’t really approve of it, (Y/n) is old enough to make her own decisions.But she didn’t deserve what happened at the Sakura Festival, I don’t know what went on between you two but she was very upset.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened in shock at my statement.

“Iruka-sensei, I’m sorry if I upset her.Just let her know that I need to talk to her, please.”

“Sure,” I nodded.“I’m going to go and speak with the Hokage about her mission, so I’ll see you around Shikamaru.Take care of yourself alright.”

I patted his shoulder as I walked out of the classroom and towards the Hokage’s office.

**(Y/n)’s POV**

I panted harshly as I continued to run away from the oncoming soldiers.Tsume was ahead of me approaching the bridge and it was becoming difficult for me to keep up with the wound in my abdomen.I lifted my hand to notice how much blood I was losing.

“We’re almost there and we are home free!” Tsume shouted.

“Good, because I’m sick of these damn soldiers!”

Once we were on the bridge we made it halfway across when the line was cut and we dropped towards the bottom of the cliff.Tsume gripped onto one of the steps while the other hand held onto mine.

“Don’t let go!Whatever you do don’t!”

I looked behind me to see that the small army was taking aim with guns.It was sinking in that we both couldn’t escape.I reached into my pocket and took out the scroll that we were after then shoved it into Tsume’s pouch.

“Wait, what are you doing?!”

“We’re both not going making it out of this Tsume.”

“Shut up, and hang on!”

The step he was holding was starting to break as gunshots began to land near us.I pulled off my necklace from around my neck and placed it into Tsume’s hand.

“Give this to Iruka for me okay?” I smiled through my mask.

“Don’t do it!”

“Thanks Tsume!”

I forced his hand to release my wrist and kicked off the cliff towards the small army waiting for me.

“NO!”

**Iruka’s POV**

“What do you mean an S-ranked mission?!” I exclaimed.“She’s only qualified for A-ranks at this time!”

“No one was going to take this mission at the odds of returning successfully—”

“Well obviously!” I shouted.“Having only two people go up against the head of the Yakuza and especially one who hasn’t been an anbu for very long!”

“Nevertheless, (Y/n) requested to take the mission along with Tsume.”

“S-she agreed?How…why?”

“Iruka-san I know that this must be hard for you,” Tsunade said, “but you know as well as I that (Y/n) has tremendous stealth skills and has mastered multiple genjutsu.She will come back.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better…I understand the risk, but she shouldn’t have went on that mission.”

The door was opened in haste as a bloodied anbu black-op was being carried in by none other than the ex-anbu Kakashi.

“Sorry for the late visit but this person needed a little help to get here.”

“F-forgive my intrusion,” the anbu gasped as he removed his mask.

“Tsume!” Tsunade exclaimed as stood up.

I aided Kakashi in bringing Tsume in because he looked like he was about to fall over.Tsunade sent TonTon to go and get medics.

“W-wait, you’re Tsume?” I questioned.“(Y/n)’s partner?”

He nodded his head slowly, and I looked behind him searching for any sign of my sister.However, he was moving towards Tsunade’s desk and I held him tighter as he almost slipped.

“Where is (Y/n), Tsume?” Tsunade questioned.

Without a word, Tsume reached into his pouch and pulled out something, then placed it on Tsunade’s desk.My eyes widened at the sight of the blood covered, embroidered scroll.I vigorously kept looking behind me for (Y/n) to just walk in, but I couldn’t see, hear, or sense her.

“While we infiltrated the Yakuza base and stole the scroll for their next attack, we were ambushed.When the scroll was secured we made an escape, but not before (Y/n) was severely wounded by the head of the family.She in turn faced off with him to buy me time to get away, and she successfully killed him.Once that was done, she caught up with me, but there was a small army of soldiers shooting at us.We were almost home free when…”

“When?” Tsunade pressured.

My voice caught in my throat, I couldn’t bear to speak.Mortally wounded, shooting, almost home…?

“The bridge’s rope was severed and I tried to hold on as best as I could…but she told me to carry on and made me let go…(Y/n) fell towards the small army intent on fighting them to save me.”

My breath hitched as I took in this information.(Y/n)…let go?She stayed behind?Suddenly, I grabbed Tsume by the collar and shoved him into the desk.

“And you just left her?!You didn’t even attempt to help bring her back?!You left (Y/n) behind just to save your sorry ass!”

I was harshly pulled into a full nelson by Kakashi as he used his strength to pull me away from Tsume.

“Iruka, calm down!” he ordered.

“How could you leave her like that, she’s your junior officer!” I kept yelling.“How could you turn your back on her?!!”

“SILENCE!” Tsunade demanded.

The room became quiet just as Sakura and Shizune arrived to treat Tsume.They examined the scene with a careful eye.

“What’s going on?” Shizune asked carefully.

“Iruka-san,” Tsume muttered.“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry that I couldn’t bring her back.”

Tsume lifted his hand and held out (Y/n)’s necklace towards me.My heart stopped when I saw her necklace stained with blood.I didn’t struggle anymore so Kakashi released me as I slowly approached Tsume and reached for the necklace.

Shizune and Sakura gasped at the severity of this scene.

“No, not (Y/n)?” Sakura whispered.

Gripping the small trinket on my palm, I could still feel her warmth.

“Iruka-san,” Tsunade called.

Feeling my protective walls break, I started to walk towards the door with my head hanging low.Just before I left the office I barely looked over my shoulder at Tsunade.

“She will come back, huh?”

Without another word I made haste towards my home, somehow hoping that I will see my sister in the kitchen eating a late dinner, or watching tv, or even just having Naruto over to hang out.When I opened the door to our apartment, everything was dead silent.Hearing nothing but silence made reality sink in hard.With a heavy heart I approached (Y/n)’s bedroom, opened the door, then approached her bed. 

Seeing that nothing was disturbed, I kneeled next to her bed, laid the necklace on the mattress and finally broke down.I shouldn’t do this, but as of now, I don’t care because we shinobi still have feelings.

“P-please…no…d-don’t let this be true!”

***~TimeSkip~***

This past week has not been easy coming to terms with (Y/n)’s de—status.I mean, no one has gone to confirm that she was truly dead; even though it’s futile, I still had a shred of hope in my heart that (Y/n) would come back.

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto’s voice asked.

“Oh, hey Naruto.What brings you—never mind ramen is always the answer.”

“Well, (Y/n) and I always meet at Ichiraku on Sunday for lunch.”

“Oh, yes how could I forget?”

“Hey, what’s up Shikamaru?” Naruto greeted.

I turned my head to notice Shikamaru walking into the small shop.

“I’m just here to pay for (Y/n)’s lunch.Actually, I haven’t seen her in a while.Iruka-sensei, did (Y/n) complete the mission?” Shikamaru asked.

I snapped my chopsticks involuntarily at his question.I fiddled with the broken chopsticks then scratched the back of my neck.

“Yes, the mission was completed,” I answered.

“Did she enjoy the bento box?” Shikamaru asked awkwardly.

“Um…she didn’t have a chance to taste them Shikamaru.”

“Oh,” he trailed off while thinking about what to say next.

“What’s going on?” Naruto pressed.

“Is she that mad with me?”

“What did you say to her Shikamaru?!” Naruto snapped.

“Nothing!I just needed to talk to her!”

“No one is talking to (Y/n) ever again,” I muttered.

“Huh?” both boys asked dumbstruck.

“(Y/n) didn’t return from her mission.”

There was a moment of silence between the three of us.That was until Naruto laughed and patted my back.

“Haha!Very funny sensei!Come on, I know she’s been really busy, but she always comes back,” he tried to chuckle.

“Not this time Naruto,” I shook my head solemnly.

“N-no, this can’t be right!” Shikamaru exclaimed while turning me around in my stool and shaking my shoulders.“This is not funny sensei!Look if she’s upset with me, fine, but don’t play around saying that she’s dead!”

I didn’t say another word as I looked at the boy with sorrow in my eyes.Though his expression was angry, I could see the worry and sadness pooling behind his eyes.His expression shifted as I continued on with my silence and he let me go.

“I-it’s true…”

“I didn’t want it to be either,” I said while paying for my meal and standing up.“Look boys, I’m sorry that I’m not in the mood to talk but I’ll be sure to take you out for some ramen sometime, but for now, I just need to clear my head.”

“Iruka-sensei…” Naruto muttered.

I turned back around only to have Naruto crash into me with a hard hug.I could feel the tears from his eyes soaking my jacket.No words were spoken, I knew his pain; not only did I lose a sister, he lost his best friend.I wrapped my arms around Naruto returning his comforting hug.I raised my head and noticed that Shikamaru was nowhere to be found, maybe he has his own pain?

**Shikamaru’s POV**

_*I can’t believe this…(Y/n) is dead?No, this can’t be happening!I can’t lose her too!*_

I made my way home to try and go to sleep and try to imagine that this was all a dream…this is a drag, I need to know.I hadn’t realized that I was already home, and I walked right past my mom and dad who were talking at the kitchen table about nonsense that I could care less about.

“Shikamaru?” my mom called.

I stopped just by the frame of the kitchen entrance.

“Did (Y/n) and Iruka-san enjoy the rolls?” she asked.

“Don’t know…I can’t talk to her anymore.”

“Hm?” my dad raised an eyebrow.“Is it that bad?”

“What happened between you two Shikamaru?” my mom asked.“You two were so close, did you hurt her feelings?”

“Can you two just leave me alone about (Y/n)?!” I snapped.

I didn’t realize that I shouted so loud at my parents until I saw the shocked looks on their faces.Realizing my mistake, I walked away from the kitchen and towards a lounge room where our shogi board was located.Sitting down facing the board I couldn’t even feel myself make the first move. 

Hours seemed to pass by as I was caught in my own thoughts, only to be broken by a white piece being moved.I looked up to meet the understanding eyes of my father.He looked down at the board waiting for me to make a move.Sighing, I made the next move.

“You’ve been moody lately,” he started.“More than usual.”

He made another move, and I quickly followed.

“What happened?”

Sighing, we continued the game while I told my dad everything.The more I dove into my story, the sloppier my skills became while playing.

“Now that she’s gone, I can’t tell her how sorry I am or how I feel.”

“What about Temari?Wasn’t she the point of your whole plan?”

“I was blind…for once, I didn’t think my strategy through entirely.”

The click of my shogi piece called check on my dad.

“I wish that I was smart enough to have stopped her, maybe then she wouldn’t have gone on that mission.”

Something dropped onto the shogi board.I reached up and noticed that a small tear escaped from my eye.I wiped it away quickly to not look foolish in front of my father.

“Shikamaru, look at me.”

Reluctantly, I faced my father who looked at me with a solemn and serious expression.

“Do not blame yourself for (Y/n) not coming back.It was her decision to go on that mission andfulfill it at any cost; that is the duty of an anbu.”

He made his final move winning the game, which shocked me because it’s been a while since he beat me at a game of shogi.He got up from his position and started to leave the room.

“Shikamaru, I trust that you will make the right decision.But remember one thing, you said that she didn’t return, not that she was killed.It may be a false hope, but if that gives you some solace, please hold onto that thought.I can’t stand to see my son in so much pain.”

I glanced at my father as he left the lounge.We don’t usually talk to each other much, but when he does give advice, he always says something meaningful.Glaring at the board before me, I knew that he was right; I can’t blame myself, nor can I believe that she is dead so easily.

Breathing deeply I stood up then rushed out of the lounge and towards the entrance.

“Where are you going?” my mom called.

“Going out on a limb.”

I rushed from the house and headed straight to Tsunade’s office.

**(Y/n)’s POV**

How long has it been?I’ve lost count of how many days it’s been since the mission.Sluggishly, I was making my way back to the village while dragging along my captive.

“Y-you will reap this day…” he spoke.

“Shut up, you said that a few days ago.”

“Gah!Watch where you’re going!”

“Oops,” I chuckled while making him hit another rock.

Finally, after who knows how long, I could see the tip of the village gates.I sighed heavily in relief.

“Ah it’s so good to be home.”

**Shikamaru’s POV**

“We need to have a small group to search for (Y/n), just to confirm it,” I suggested.

“Shikamaru, I understand that you’re worried,” she started.“But we can’t send others to that area because there’s a greater danger for more people to get injured or killed.”

“But even you agree that (Y/n) may still be alive.According to her partner, she was just left behind but no one confirmed that she was dead.We never leave a man behind!”

“These are anbu black ops, they are trained to not look back—”

“This is (Y/n) we are talking about!” I shout while slamming my hands on her desk.“Even if she was tasked with not looking back she always did!By doing so she’s saved many lives not only as an anbu but as a regular jounin!The least we could do is do the same for her!We may not be able to bring her back alive, but at least we could bring her home, so please let me assemble a small retrieval team?”

Tsunade took a moment while she examined me.Sighing in defeat she nodded her head.

“Alright, but only—”

We were interrupted by the office door slamming open.I turned to yell at the person.

“Hey, you need to—”

The anbu threw a body into the office.The man who was hog-tied landed on the ground with a grunt.The anbu stepped into the office and that’s when I noticed how badly injured this person was.

**(Y/n)’s POV**

After I stepped into the office I removed my mask and scrunched up my nose.

“(Y/n)!” they exclaimed in unison.

“Hey, I brought in the heir of the Yakuza for you,” I smiled.“Now if you’ll excuse me…I’m going to…pass out now.”

My legs gave out from beneath me and I collapsed towards the floor.Only before I fully hit the ground, two arms wrapped around me and stopped me from crashing.Moving my head slightly I saw the worried expression of Shikamaru.

“Hey Shikamaru,” I whispered.“Where’s my spicy rolls?”

He shook his head, “Baka, you need a doctor not spicy rolls.”


	3. According To Plan Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru x Reader

“Ouch!Easy that still hurts!”

“Well, if you stop squirming these stitches wouldn’t hurt so much!”

I growled as Tsunade’s cool fingers worked to remove the stitches from my abdomen.For some reason it’s was easier to get hurt than to heal them.

“Can you at least tell me how long it will be until I can go back into action?”

Tsunade smacked me across the back of the head.

“Hey!”

“Don’t hey me!You need rest, just because you’re getting the stitches out today, it doesn’t mean you can just go back on another S-ranked mission.Which by the way I think Iruka grounded you for.”

“He can’t ground me, I’m old enough to make my own decisions.Plus, I’m a higher rank than he is.”

Tsunade finished removing the stitches then assisted me to stand up.

“How’s your ankle?” she asked.

“Good actually,” I twisted my right ankle around while slipping my shirt on.“It was just a small sprain, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Listen, just because you are going home, that does not mean that you can just go full force into training.Take things slow.”

“Tsunade I’ve been cooped up here for too long, I need to do something, slow is not my style.”

“Yes I know, just please promise me you’ll take it easy.”

I sighed in defeat, “Yes I promise.”

**Knock. Knock.**

I turned to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway wearing his usual bored expression.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Uh…yeah, all set.”

“Take care of yourself (Y/n),” Tsunade waved.

“Alright alright.”

I walked towards Shikamaru and before I turned the corner, he lifted his hand and he handed me a small bouquet of flowers.I blushed slightly at his odd behavior as I took them from him.

“Thanks, Shikamaru.”

“You’re welcome.”

Shikamaru led the way out of the hospital and we continued to walk in a comfortable silence.Though it’s been a week since I returned to the village, and only today I left the hospital we didn’t really speak because there was an awkward silence whenever we would try.

“So, I thought my brother was going to pick me up?”

“He was,” Shikamaru answered, “but he has a late training session today, so I offered to pick you up.”

“Again thanks, you didn’t have to though.”

“I know, but I wanted to…and I needed to.”

“Needed?What are you talking about?”

“How about we take a detour?I know that you’re supposed to go home, but I think you need a little fresh air.”

“Shikamaru Nara, it’s not like you to not follow a plan,” I smirked playfully.

“Is that a yes?” he smirked in return.

“Definitely.”

Suddenly, I was swooped up in his arms.I clutched onto his neck in surprise because I wasn’t expecting this action.

“Shikamaru!What are you doing?!”

“This is a lot faster.”

Shikamaru took off running at top speed, though I’m used to this speed myself, but not when I was being carried, nor in my crush’s arms.I hid my blushing face in his shoulder so he couldn’t see how flustered he was making me.It wasn’t too long until Shikamaru came to a stop; I lifted my head that he took me into a deep part of the forest where there was a high hill overlooking a lake.He set me down on my feet and I marveled at the peaceful setting.

“This place is amazing,” I said while smiling at him.“You know that I’m going to be using this place as my new napping spot right?”

Shikamaru chuckled, “I thought you might like it.”

“Are you kidding?I love it!But…”

I turned back around not wanting to meet his gaze any longer.I started to fumble around with the flowers in the small bouquet.I kept examining the petals of the white roses, until my eye caught a single red rose in the middle of the bunch.White roses, which were my favorite, signified friendship, but a red rose signified…

“What’s wrong?” Shikamaru touched my shoulder.

I flinched away from his touch, then rubbed the back of my neck.

“H-hey this place is so great!You know, you should show this place to Temari maybe take her out on a date,” I smiled.

“(Y/n)…”

“Oh, maybe plan a picnic with her, that should help you seal the deal.”

“(Y/n)—”

“Wait, wait!You should do it early to see a morning sunrise or the sunse—mmph!”

I was silence by warm lips pressing harshly against mine.A squeak escaped my throat as I realized that Shikamaru pulled me against his chest and he was kissing me with passion.Sparks went off in my head at the actions taking place, increasing my heartbeat tenfold.Though this was short lived because I shoved Shikamaru away from me.My brain and heart were telling me not to do this, but something in my gut was telling me to.

“What are you doing?!” I exclaimed while my face flushed red. 

“It was the only thing I could do to get you to shut up and listen,” he replied.

“You’re with Temari!How could you—?”

“I broke it off with Temari,” he interrupted.“I couldn’t go on with her.”

“Oh…but why?You two were so happy?”

“I thought I was happy…I got the girl but…it just didn’t feel right to be with her.It turns out that I got the wrong girl.”

“What do you mean wrong girl?You two were perfect together, she was everything you wanted.”

Shikamaru averted his eyes then scratched the back of his neck.

“I know that…but I was a fool.I went after someone that I thought was the one for me but it turns out, she wasn’t the one I really wanted.I always said that I wanted to be with an average girl and one day have a normal family; that was my plan.However, things don’t always go according to plan.”

Shikamaru stepped closer to me invading my personal space.Even though his presence made me nervous, I couldn’t bring myself to move away from him.

“I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I fell for a beautiful, brave, and exciting girl who I thought had died out on a mission.That made me regret never telling you how amazing I thought you looked at the Sakura Festival, and I regretted letting you go that night.”

“Shikamaru wait,” I stopped him.“Don’t say anything you’ll take back.You fought so hard, going to the extent of having me pretend to be your girlfriend to make Temari jealous.She was your goal…she was number one.I don’t want to go any further because I don’t want to be second rate to her.”

Two large hands grasped mine then squeezed gently.Both of us remained silent for a moment as Shikamaru ran his thumbs over my hands in an attempt to soothe my nerves.This type of intimacy is new to me, and I never thought I could ever feel it from Shikamaru himself.In a way this was comforting, even though I didn’t know if any of this was right.He then bent down and gently placed his forehead against mine, making me look at him.

“You once said that ‘if you really care about someone, you will tell them how you really feel.’Well here goes: I never felt happier than when I was with you.Even if it was supposed to be pretend and at times I was a real drag, just being with you made me realize that I didn’t want anyone else in my life but you.Yeah, I sound stupid but I don’t care.Please tell me, what I can do to show you how much I love you and make up for being a troublesome asshole.”

I chuckled slightly at him calling himself an asshole.I wouldn’t have went that far…yeah yeah I would’ve called him that.The sincerity of his words reassured me and I knew that he was being truthful.I squeezed his hands back receiving a small jump of tension from Shikamaru.

“(Y/n)…do you?”

“Do I feel the same, yes I have for a while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because when you love someone you want them to be happy whether with or without you.”

“Well, I can’t be happy without you.”

Shikamaru pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and taking in his scent and relishing in the warmth of his embrace.He pulled me closer against him and he placed a kiss on my hairline.

“Where do we go from here?” I asked.

“I think we can start by you telling me how you feel?”

I chuckled, “You first.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed in his usual lazy way.More laughter came from me as Shikamaru started to go back to his usual lazy self. 

“So troublesome, but I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he smiled.“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And you’ll always be my number one.”

Both of us leaned in to give each other the kiss that each one deserved.I dropped the flowers from my hand and entangled my hands in his hair releasing it from it’s ponytail.His hair was soft between my fingertips.Shikamaru laughed against my lips and pulled away slightly.

“Now why would you do that?”

“What?” I smirked.“I like when your hair is down.”

“If I wear it like this for the rest of the day, will we be even?” he raised a brow.

“Hmm,” I tapped my chin.“I never did get a batch of your mom’s spicy rolls.”

“That’s your fault not mine.”

“Well, if you don’t want to continue where we left off later, I’ll just go home.”

Just as I turned around to walk away Shikamaru pulled me back into his arms and captured me in a feverish kiss.

“I never said that I didn’t ask her to make them, and you never gave me the chance to invite you to dinner.”

“Aren’t you the one with the plan?” I smiled.

“Not all things go according to plan.”

We entwined our fingers together as Shikamaru led me to his house where his mom’s delicious spicy rolls were waiting for me to consume.


	4. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka x Reader

“Alright, break time class!” 

“Yay!” the children cheered.

I watched from outside the classroom how Iruka released the children to recess and how they were excited for a break from their studies.The children exited the room in a haste and when they were completely gone, I entered the classroom.Iruka was organizing some paperwork on his desk and didn’t notice that I was there until I placed a bento box on the corner of his desk.

“Hm,” he looked up and smiled.“Oh (Y/n) what are you doing here?”

“I had the day off today so I just thought that I could bring you some lunch.I know you’ve been getting busier lately and I wanted to make sure that you were also taking care of yourself.”

“Well, thank you.”

Iruka didn’t get up to give me a hug, tell me he loves me, or anything, but just went right back to grading paperwork.I must’ve been standing there lost in thought because Iruka looked back up to me with a questioning look.

“Are you alright (Y/n)?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I spaced out for a moment.Um…I’ll be leaving now.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at home then.”

I backed out of the classroom to the exit while feeling his calculating eyes watch me until I was out of sight.I walked down the halls of the academy towards the front where I ran into Lady Tsunade along with Shizune.Nodding my head I bowed in respect.

“Hello, Lady Hokage,” I greeted with a smile.

“Why hello (Y/n)?How are you?” she grinned.

“I’m doing fine thank you for asking.”

“Are you here visiting Iruka?” Shizune asked.

“I just stopped by to bring him some lunch.He’s been working a lot lately and I just want to make sure he’s taking good care of himself.”

“That’s so sweet,” Shizune said.

“Yeah, I don’t know why he hasn’t put a ring on you yet!” Tsunade exclaimed.

_*Neither do I,*_ I thought to myself.

“Lady Tsunade!” Shizune exclaimed.

“What?It’s true!”

“Don’t bother yourself with lowly issues, Iruka and I are completely happy with each other,” I smiled.

“Exactly, they are doing fine Lady Tsunade,” Shizune confirmed.

“Whatever, I just know that after being best friends since children, five years of a serious relationship, and especially with the way she cooks he needs to lock her down because Iruka could not ask for better.”

“I appreciate your flattery Lady Tsunade,” I chimed, “Iruka and I are happy with the way things are, and I couldn’t ask for anyone better.In fact, we are going to celebrate our five year anniversary tonight.”

Lady Tsunade just smiled while nodding in acceptance and proceeded to make her way into the academy.I turned around to continue my way into the market to do some shopping for a few hours for the house.Along with grabbing the necessities for the house, and some ramen for Iruka, and some salmon for tonights dinner along with Iruka’s favorite sake.

After I paid for the groceries I went back home to start preparing dinner for tonight.Tonight was our five-year anniversary and I wanted to make Iruka his favorite Miso Salmon dish.While the salmon was marinating, I went to take a long shower.I made sure to use my blossom scented soap and shampoo; I wanted to smell nice for Iruka.

When I was done with the shower, I threw on some shorts and Iruka’s shirt then went back to the kitchen to finish cooking the salmon and the rice.I put the salmon of the rack to rest then went back into the bathroom put on my makeup, do my hair, and get dressed into a (f/c) halter dress. 

I put the finishing touches on my outfit then went back downstairs to wait for Iruka to come home.Looking at the clock it read five o’clock and I was getting excited because Iruka should be getting home soon and I hope that he would like the dinner I had prepared for tonight.

*~Four Hours Later~*

I drank the last of my amazake and placed it back down next to the melted candle on the table.I had finished off all my dinner and drink by myself. **By myself**.No matter how much I glare at that door I don’t see Iruka walking in through said door.

“Whatever,” I slurred.

I stumbled a bit out of my chair getting up then I grabbed my plate to take it to the sink.As I went to set it down, it slipped out of my hand and broke to pieces in the sink. 

“Ah shit!”

I cut my finger on one of the broken pieces.Grabbing a nearby towel I covered my fingers and then turned to go back to my bedroom.Every step I took, I felt a pang in my heart for Iruka not coming home, or even remembering our anniversary.I understand that he has responsibilities especially with his students and with all the chaos that’s been happening.However, I would think that he would try to make a little time for me, especially on our anniversary and just talk.We barely talk anymore.

Stripping out of my dress and throwing it to the other side of the room, I slipped on the shirt and shorts I had on earlier, then grabbed Iruka’s pillow and threw it outside of the room, and closed the door.He would not sleep with me tonight less he wants to get the ass beating of a lifetime.

**Iruka’s POV**

“That was great!”

I laughed at guy telling his over exaggerated story, but the booze makes him seem a little funny.Genma invited me to go with him and the guys to to the bar for some drinks.I’ve been so busy lately I thought I needed to get out and have some time to relax. 

“Man I thought you would never get out of that classroom,” Kotetsu commented.

“Well, the classes are becoming more crowded lately, but I’m making it.”

“What about (Y/n)?” Asuma asked.“How is she?”

“She’s been good, doing good.”

“You sound a little unsure, is everything alright?” Kakashi inquired.

“He probably still hasn’t popped the question yet,” Genma smirked while taking another shot.

“Really?” Asuma raised a brow.“You’re telling me that you’ve been sitting on the ring, that you dragged me around to help you find, for over a year?”

“Pfft, the man is still in his youth,” Gai proclaimed.“He needs to live before he settles down.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Kakashi cut him off.“You need to stop being afraid of commitment.”

“This coming from the man that lives his life with his face in a porn book,” I scoffed.

“Hey, hey hey,” Kakashi got defensive.

“What he means is,” Asuma interrupted, “you’ve got a good woman at home, probably waiting on you right now, and you need to keep her.If you don’t, she’s not going to wait around for you to commit, she’s going to find someone else.”

“Says the only married man at this table,” Kotetsu finished his drink.

“And proud of it, because Kurenai is all mine.But if I didn’t commit to her, she even told me that she would’ve moved on.”

“I don’t know, I mean we are happy with the way things are,” I explained.

“Trust me, that may end quick,” Kakashi countered.

“Well I say you guys need another drink,” Kotetsu laughed and poured me another glass.

“Oh, I don’t believe this,” came a female voice.

“Huh?”

I turned to the side, to only be slapped in the back of the head by Tsunade.

“Ow!Lady Tsunade!What was that for?”

“Now I know that not one of these people are (Y/n),” she waved her finger. 

“What are you talking about?”

“(Y/n), girlfriend, five year anniversary.Did you happen to forget that?”

“(Y/n)…five year…anniversary?!” I exclaimed.

Lady Tsunade crossed her arms as she scowled at me.I looked to the wall to see that it was after ten on the clock.In haste, I pulled out my wallet and slammed some money on the table.

“Sorry guys, I gotta go!”

Stumbling out of the booth I tripped over myself trying to get out of the bar and run towards my house.Though a little buzzed, I was able to get out onto the street and rush towards our apartment.

“Phew, someone is in deeeeep trouble,” Gai slurred.

“Shut up Gai!” Asuma and Kakashi yelled in unison.

Lady Tsunade just slammed Gai’s face into the table before she walked away.

Running at top speed, I made it to our apartment then reached into my pocket to find my keys.As I pulled them out I fumbled with the keys which allowed me to drop them, and my frustration rose.When I was finally able to get into the house, everything was quiet.Quietly, I took off my shoes and walked through the living room hoping to see (Y/n) possibly asleep only to find that the couch was empty.

I walked into the kitchen to find a plate of food sitting in my usual spot, melted candles, and a bottle of my favorite sake.The food was one of my favorites, probably cold now.Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a piece of glass on the floor near the sink.Walking over, I see that there is indeed a broken plate in the sink with a little bit of blood coating a few pieces.Anxiety set in and my heart raced as I turned to run down the hall towards our bedroom.

Before I could get to the room, I noticed a pillow lying against the wall on the floor which was obviously thrown.Turning to the side, the door was shut; the door was never shut when I wasn’t home, she always left it open to welcome me into bed with her later.

Carefully I turned the knob to push the door open, and I see (Y/n) lying in the bed facing the wall.I walked over to where she was sleeping to get a closer look at her: she was wearing one of my shirts which fell to the side of one of her shoulders and there was makeup running down her beautiful face, and a towel was wrapped around her hand

I reached out to touch her (s/c) cheek, but hesitated; I did this to her and by the looks of things, she is very upset with me right now.Sighing heavily I backed away from her then left to go out to the living room, grabbing my pillow on the way, and laid down on the couch.

_*I really messed up this time.She always waits for me, tired or not, and she always leaves the bedroom door open until I come to bed with her.Five year anniversary…man, how could I be so damn stupid?!*_

I ran a hand down my face while breathing deeply.My mind wouldn’t stop running, I kept trying to think about how I could fix this?(Y/n) means so much to me, and lately I’ve been ignoring her between classes, and helping with overtime training.With this chaos after Pein’s attack, I’ve even been helping on the weekends leaving no time to come home and spend time with her.Hell, I even missed her birthday last month.

I don’t understand how she’s been dealing with me not paying attention to her?Man, even today when she brought me lunch, I could’ve done more to thank her.She always done the best for me, why can’t I…?

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small velvet box I carried with me.Asuma and Kakashi were right, I have an amazing woman, and though she doesn’t say it I know that she feels unappreciated.Tonight signified that, with just the small actions.I can’t do this to her anymore, if I do she’ll do what Asuma said she would do. 

“ _‘Sigh’_ I’m such an idiot.”

**Your POV**

Feeling the sun’s rays heat my skin woke me up from my slumber.Even though I got some sleep, my eyes felt tired; must’ve been from all the crying.I noticed that his side of the bed was not disturbed so either he got the hint, or didn’t come home by falling asleep at work again. 

Getting out of bed, I made my way into the bathroom to wash my face of all the makeup I put on last night, wrap my finger, and brush my teeth.When I finished up in the bathroom I walked down the hallway to find the living room, though Iruka’s pillow was still on the couch, and the kitchen empty.Taking a deep breath I walked into the kitchen solemnly.

“Welcome to my life,” I pouted while walking to the counter to make tea.

While the tea was brewing, I leaned against the counter trying to calm my thoughts about Iruka forgetting about yesterday.I’m trying to not be a needy girlfriend, but I don’t think it’s wrong to ask for a little time to spend with the man you love.We are both busy as ninja, I get it, and especially with the higher need for him at the academy, but I need him too sometimes.

Suddenly the front door opened and Iruka walked in.I didn’t acknowledge him because my mind was racing and I didn’t want to fight with him; that’s the last thing we need right now.

He cleared his throat lightly, “Good morning (Y/n).”

Again, I didn’t acknowledge him.I just poured myself a cup of tea and kept facing outside the kitchen window.

“Alright I understand, you’re giving me the silent treatment.”

His presence was irritating me; normally I love being around him, but this time I actually want to be alone and he’s here.Isn’t it funny how life works?

“Look (Y/n)—”

“Shouldn’t you be at the academy helping Ebisu and Kotetsu with the preparation for finals and the Saturday training for extra credit?”

I could hear Iruka gulp, clearly not expecting me to snap at him.It’s very rare for me to do that.

“Better get going before you’re late,” I took a sip of my tea.“You don’t want to let them down.”

“Okay, I deserved that.”

“Go get your gear,” I said while heading to the fridge and opening the door, “I’ll make you a quick lunch for you to take.”

“(Y/n),” his hand touched mine.“Can we please talk?”

I pulled my hand away and looked at him sharply.His expression was pleading but also sincere showing that he really wants to talk.

“Fine.”

We both walked over to the table to sit down.I noticed that he had cleaned up everything up from last night.

“Let me get you another cup,” he said while taking my cup of tea go and refill it.

Iruka returned with two hot cups of tea and sat across from me at the small table.

“Thank you,” I muttered.

“No, you deserve all the thanks.For everything.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m thankful for you,” he started then reached over to place his hand on top of mine.“You’ve done so much for me, that I’ve never given you the same treatment.”

“That’s not true—”

“It is true (Y/n).I mean we’ve been doing good and we’ve been happy but lately, lately I’ve been ignoring you.I didn’t realize it until last night, when I saw that you didn’t wait up for me and you shut the door.The little things you do, that was so different when you didn’t do them, and it made me realize how much of an idiot I was being.”

“Where were you last night?” I asked suddenly.

“I worked late helping Genma prepare today’s paperwork, and then he invited me to go out with him and the guys for drinks.”

“Drinks…so that’s where you were.”

“I’m so sorry about last night and how I forgot our anniversary, I promise that I’m going to make it up to you—”

“What am I to you Iruka?”

“Excuse me?” he questioned in shock.

“What am I to you?I mean I understand that you want to go out with the guys sometimes, but lately, you’ve been going a lot more and working longer hours.It’s like you don’t want to be home and spend time with me.Don’t get me wrong, I know that we have jobs and we’re busy most of the time but I thought that maybe just yesterday you would be willing to remember and spend it with me.”

“Listen, I know I screwed up—”

“I’m not just talking about yesterday,” I cut him off.

“Then what is it that’s bothering you?”

“I just…I thought that we would be further than this.”

“Oh,” he realized what I was talking about.

“I’m not trying to push you at all, but I’m just tired of waiting around for you to show me the commitment I thought that we would have had by now.I thought that we would you know…maybe be married and have a family by now.I mean, that’s what I would like to have with you, but I don’t think you do.”

“T-that’s not true!” he exclaimed.

Iruka kneeled down in front of me placing his hands on each of my legs with a fearful look on his face.

“(Y/n) I admit it I’ve been afraid to commit because I was so comfortable with the way things were that I didn’t think about how you feel.”

“Iruka—”

“Wait let me finish.I-I want to give you everything you want because you don’t deserve to just be waiting around for me to come home like I do.I promise to be better and spend time with you like a I should.You deserve that and so much more—”

I placed my fingers against his soft lips tenderly to get him to stop talking.There was something that I needed to say to him urgently.

“Iruka…I’m pregnant.”

“P-pre…what?!” he gasped.

I pulled out a pregnancy test that I had taken yesterday, and handed it out to him.With a trembling hand he took the test and shifted his eyes over the stick.At the moment I really couldn’t read his expression.

“I’m going to be…y-you’re…a family?”

“That’s why I’ve been trying to talk to you for the last few days, and yesterday hurt really bad because I didn’t think that you wanted to commit to me or have a family with me.I don’t know, I’m just a little more sensitive la—mmph!”

Iruka launched himself out towards me and covered my lips with his own in a forceful kiss.His kiss was filled with love and excitement.Unable to resist, I fell into his embrace and kissed him back enjoying the sensation of him showing me love.Without separating from me, he pulled me out of the chair and began spinning me around.

“Ah Iruka!Stop I’m getting nauseous!”

“I’m the luckiest man alive!”

His lips covered mine once again while holding me close to him and one of his hands travelled to my swollen abdomen and caressed it gently.Iruka pulled back while placing his forehead to mine.

“I love you (Y/n), so much.I’ll spend everyday making it up to you.”

“I love you Iruka.”

“Just to sweeten the deal.”

He then kneeled down on one knee while reaching into his pocket.

“(Y/n) we’ve been through everything together, since we were children up until now.I know that I’ve taken so long to ask you this, but will you make me that happiest man in the world and become my wife?”

“You, you’re not just asking because I’m pregnant are you?”

“No way,” he shook his head.“This has been too long coming.Will you marry me?”

I chuckled lightly at him; Iruka was too sweet to resist, and I am bearing his child.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Iruka took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on my finger while standing up and capturing me in another breath taking kiss.Wrapping my hands around his neck I pulled him deeper into the kiss while he rested his hands on my hips.When lack of oxygen was prominent, he pulled away and kept a hold on me.

“I’m so glad, I was hoping you wouldn’t leave me and give me one more chance.”

“I couldn’t leave you Iruka,” I kissed the side of his neck.“After all these years, I still love you the same.”

“I love you too.That ring has been burning a hole in my pocket for a year, I’m so glad you love it.”

Everything became silent in that moment.

“Uh, (Y/n)?”

Iruka pulled away to look at my face only to become fearful when he saw my death glare.

“You mean to tell me, that you have been sitting on this proposal for a year?” I grit my teeth.

“Uh, um…”

“YOU IDIOT!!!”

I hit Iruka over the top of his head and he fell to the floor with a thud.He groaned out in pain, while I stomped out of the kitchen.

“I guess the hormones are kicking in,” he grumbled under his breath.

“I heard that!”

*~Year and a Half Later~*

“(Y/n), I’m home!” Iruka called out.

“Come in the living room.”

After he removed his shoes he walked into the living room to see his wife and son, Isao, playing on the floor.

“How is everything?”

“Baa!”

“Wait stay right there!”

“Huh?”

I helped Isao to stand while holding him underneath his arms.

“Walk to daddy,” I cooed.

Isao took clumsy steps while I still held onto him.Iruka’s eyes widened as he watched his son trying to walk to him.He then kneeled down and tried to coach our son to his arms.

“Come on Isao, come to daddy!”

When Isao walked further away, I let him go and watched as he wobbled clumsily towards Iruka.Isao stumbled and fell back on his butt; instead of crying, he pushed himself up with a tiny babble to show he was using strength and continued towards Iruka.

“That’s it, come on Isao!” Iruka smiled.

With a few more steps across the room Isao finally made it into his father’s awaiting arms where Iruka picked him up and gave him a proud hug.

“You did it!” Iruka kissed the side of his head.“That’s my boy!”

Standing up, I walked over to them and rubbed my son’s (h/c) hair then leaned up to kiss Iruka softly.

“Time flies doesn’t it?” I ask.

“Yes it does.It seems like only yesterday we brought him home.”

Isao let out a cute little yawn and cuddled into Iruka’s vest.

“Someone’s tired,” I chuckled.

“I’ll put him down for a nap.”

Iruka walked out of the living room to go towards Isao’s room to lay him down.I walked back towards the other side of the room to clean up Isao’s toys and blanket so that we could probably relax together.While I finished up cleaning I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

“I’d rather enjoy the moments,” Iruka said while leaning against the sill of the doorway.

I stood up to stretch my back when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.In response I leaned back into Iruka’s chest while he placed a kiss on my neck.Feeling his warm lips on my skin still made me flush.

“I want to have another one,” he muttered.

“W-what?”

He smiled against my neck, “I want to have another baby, if you want to.”

“Another one?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I would love to grow our family,” I smiled.

“Well then, let’s get started.”

“Right now?!”

Iruka smirked while picking me up bridal style in his arms and running us to our bedroom, excited to start making another baby.


	5. Don't Share My Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi x Reader

It’s becoming more frequent for Kakashi to visit the Memorial Stone, especially since word of this war we are preparing for.I’ve given him distance for some time, but now it’s almost like he never comes home anymore.If he does, he’ll shower then go back out to train his students.This time, after two months of not speaking, I finally decided to follow him to the Memorial Stone. 

Being greater at stealth than Kakashi was a great advantage because he would not detect my presence.Keeping to the shadows I followed him until I was quite a distance away from him as he stood before the Memorial Stone. 

Kakashi’s eyes were downturned and still as he gazed straight at the stone.His eyes didn’t motion to look at another name, just one.In my heart, I knew who’s name he read over and over again.Holding my composure to not give away my position, I stayed still and kept watching. 

As time passed, he seemed unable to move; his feet planted in the same spot in front of that stone.I wanted to approach him, but I couldn’t find the courage to.I knew I had to so maybe he could get some rest and stop falling back into his depression.

Against my better judgement, I came out of the shadows and walked behind Kakashi.I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I didn’t want to startle him or cause a fight.Just as I was about to speak, he spoke up.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in a tired tone.

“Am I not allowed to visit the Memorial Stone?”

“You are, but why would you wait in the shadows for a few hours before coming over.”

My words caught in my throat, how did I slip up?He never could detect me before.

“You forget sometimes that I have a very high sense of smell.You showered before you came here and now you smell like lavender.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have used that shampoo,” I grumbled.

“Maybe you were trying to convince me to come home since you know that I love that smell on you.”

We fell silent as a wind blew by.Strands of my hair began blowing in front of my face and I tried to put the hair behind my ear but it was no use because the wind was strong.

“You should go home, I don’t want you to catch a cold,” he said.

“You mean the apartment,” I said harshly.“When are you going to come back to the **apartment?** ”

“Later.”

“Later…” I repeated.“It’s funny how later never comes.”

“(Y/N) I don’t want to talk right now.”

“You never want to talk Kakashi—”

“(Y/N)!” he turned around and glared.“Go home.”

“I can’t go home, not without you.”

“God you’re so needy,” he shook his head.

I raised my brow, “Excuse me?”

“I’m so tired of you, you act like I need you!You know what maybe I don’t want to come home to you!Have you ever thought of that?!”

His words stabbed me like a kunai to the heart.I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. 

“Okay fine, that’s all I needed to hear I guess.”

“Good, now leave.”

“Gladly,” I glared at him.

I left following the wind back to the apartment.Upon entering I went straight to the bedroom, grabbed my suitcase, and began packing all of my stuff.Something in the back of my head told me that this is wrong, but at this moment I didn’t care nor did I want to calm down.I know personally that Kakashi has his times when he falls back into depression and I was always there no matter how hard it got.However this time it was like he was determined to let the sadness and depression take over.

Soon, I was beginning to feel guilty wanting to leave the apartment.I loved Kakashi so much, and I want to help him like I always have, but how can I when all he wants to do is push me away?Sighing, I took my bag downstairs and made my way into the kitchen to make sure he had food even though I knew that he wouldn’t eat when he’s like this.I left a small note on the fridge reminding him to take care of himself then went to pickup my bag and left the apartment.

***~Timeskip~***

“(Y/N), (Y/N) wake up.”

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder and I groaned in response.

“Kurenai, it’s early,” I complained.

“Oh well, come on breakfast is ready.”

“What?!”

I rolled over only to roll off the couch and hit the floor with a thud.Kurenai chuckled at the display.

“Why did you cook?I told you I didn’t—”

“Hush now.Just because I’m pregnant does not mean that I’m helpless.”

“Yeah, but you are very far long,” I grumbled while pushing myself up.

Once I stood up I stretched and heard the satisfying pops of my back setting in place.I followed Kurenai into the kitchen where she had placed a small breakfast on the table.After helping her into a chair I sat down across from her at the table.She began rubbing her abdomen I figured from the baby kicking her.

“How’s the baby?” 

“Good, it should be coming very soon.”

“I hope all goes well for you.”

“Thank you.Now, I wanna talk about what happened last night.”

I sighed, “Kurenai, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Hm, now you sound like him.”

“Huh?”

“You know, not wanting to talk, pushing others away, not letting anyone in.”

“Okay, okay I get it.It’s just hard to keep reliving it.”

“I’m sure it is for him too.”

“Alright, you are getting into the mom phase way too much.”

We both shared a good laugh, it helped to lighten the move.

“Well,” she settled herself, “all jokes aside, what is going on?”

“Kakashi is falling back into his depression again, and I think it’s worse this time with this upcoming war.”

“Yeah, I know how he has his little episodes.”

“But it’s like this time he’s too far gone.He barely comes home at all, he doesn’t want to talk to me at all, and he’s been staring at Obito’s name for hours on end.It’s like all of his guilt is coming up and he can’t shake the feeling and I’m getting afraid…”

“Afraid of what?”

Again, I felt tears stinging my eyes over Kakashi’s behavior and my fear for his fate.It hurts to think that I might lose him, even after what he said to me I still love him so much.

“What are you thinking?” she asked softly.

Sniffing and wiping away my tears, I tried to control my sobs and answered.

“I’m afraid that he’s going to end up like his father,” I cried.“I don’t know what I would do if he …if…”

A hand touched mine gently.

“Hey hey look at me,” she said calmly.

Looking up at her with swollen eyes, I tried to hold in my sobs.

“Listen, Kakashi may have his episodes and this may be the worst thus far.However, Kakashi is stronger than his father.He always bounces back before it gets to that point.You have always been his rock that holds him solid, you’re someone he can hold onto and know that there is a reason in this existence for him to stay alive.”

A few tears escaped and rolled down my cheek.Kakashi’s words really hurt me, and it really felt like he meant them.Maybe…maybe I was too forceful in trying to help him through his depression.Maybe I am to needy of him, and I should just leave him alone.Maybe I am the reason he doesn’t want to come home, and maybe he’s better off without me.

“Get that out of your head right now,” Kurenai said.

“What?” I rubbed my eyes.“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your face says it all.”

She reached out to grab my hand and give it an understanding squeeze.

“He does need you, he loves you,” she muttered.“Let him come to you now.”

“Kakashi won’t come.He’s past the point of no return.”

“If he is there’s only one way to go, and that’s back to you.Trust me, he’ll figure it out but let him suffer for whatever he said to you to make you cry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, stay here as long as you want, I could use the extra help.”

“You’re the best Kurenai.”

“What are friends for?” she smiled.

**Kakashi’s POV**

Another day without sleep, this is becoming too much.My brain is not thinking straight, not anymore.I opened the door to the apartment and kicked off my shoes then slowly made my way towards the bathroom so I could take a shower.Before I entered the bathroom, I looked to the door adjacent from the bathroom which was our bedroom.The door was cracked open but I couldn’t see inside completely.

(Y/N)’s either still asleep or already gone.Maybe I should say something to her today; wait what did I say to her last night?I don’t remember too much, I must be exhausted to not remember.Deciding to avoid the room, I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

A hot shower was the best way to try and wash away worries.After I stood there for a while, I reached to get my soap and started to lather up.

“Wait,” I gasped.

I looked to the soap holder and noticed that (Y/N)’s loofa wasn’t there.Strange, I always knock that thing over when I reach for my soap.Just to be sure, I looked to the tub floor and confirmed that her loofa was no where in sight.Then I looked around the tub and I didn’t see any of her soaps around at all.

“What?Where’s her stuff?”

I shut off the water and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist and searched the bathroom for (Y/N)’s things. 

“Why is all of her stuff gone?” I asked to no one in particular while shutting the cabinet.

Still dripping wet, I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to confirm that she’s still here.I was trying to stay calm and tell myself that I was just paranoid and it’s not what I think it is.The bed was made but (Y/N)’s pillow didn’t look like it was slept on. 

“No no, this is all in your head, it’s all in your head.”

“Yeah but your head is what got you into this situation,” a voice spoke.

I looked over to the door to see Paccun sitting down and staring at me.His usual bored expression was slightly off, as if he was upset.

“What are you talking about?” I asked while taking some clothes and getting dressed.

“Look, I know you’re not good at thinking when you’re like this but I want you to think about what you have done.”

Putting on my headband I tried to avoid him by walking back out to the living room.

“I didn’t do anything Paccun.I need to go and meet up with my students.”

“Don’t you mean your team?”

I stopped before I went into the kitchen as Paccun’s comment jogged my memory.

“You’re right, I’m in the frontline and I need to report.I guess I forgot.”

Shaking my head to try and wake myself up I walked into the kitchen and decided to get something to eat since my body was really demanding me to replenish it especially for this upcoming mission.However, before I opened the fridge I noticed a note that was in (Y/N)’s handwriting.

_Take care of yourself._

She didn’t…she wouldn’t.

“She left didn’t she?” I asked Paccun.

He didn’t answer me, that was all the confirmation that I needed.(Y/N)’s gone, she left me; buy why?Especially when I need her so much!I need her right…then it all came flooding back.

**_“I’m so tired of you, you act like I need you!You know what maybe I don’t want to come home to you!Have you ever thought of that?!”_ **

I never meant to say that, I meant none of it!My depression has gone too far this time; I can’t let it take away the light from my life.It’s taken my father, and it’s almost completely me, now it’s chased (Y/N) away.

No I’ve got to find her, and I’ve got to find her now.

“Glad to see you’ve finally come to your senses,” Paccun spoke up.“Now what are you planning on doing?”

“I’m going to find (Y/N) and beg for forgiveness.”

“Get to begging and show puppy dog eyes, those always work.”

“Shut up Paccun!”

I slipped on my shoes and hurried out the door to find (Y/N).

“I guess I don’t need to tell him that the carrier’s message said to wait until tomorrow for the meeting.”

**(Y/N)’s POV**

“Thank you for setting the crib up for me.”

“Anytime.I think we should get done all we can today since we don’t have to report in today.”

“Well that’s all I needed to have done,” she smiled.“Why don’t you rest, you need all the rest you can get before tomorrow.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll take a nap I still feel exhausted.”

“I’m going to go out to the market for a few things, will you be alright by yourself?”

“I’m just going to sleep, what trouble could I get myself into?”

“I’ll see you later,” she smirked.

After cleaning up the tools, I went back into the living room and decided to take a nap on the couch.Taking heavy breaths I found myself slipping back into slumber, though I kept thinking about Kakashi.I just hope that he’s alright, I don’t want anything to happen to him.

**Kakashi’s POV**

Where could she have gone?Did she have another mission to carry out?I haven’t paid attention to anything lately because I was so concerned with dealing with my depression; I didn’t want to worry her with my problems.

I happened to run through the market hoping that she may be shopping for anything for the apartment.While searching through the shops I happened to spot Kurenai shopping.I took a breath before approaching her.

“Kurenai, how are you today?”

She turned around and gave me a friendly smile then grabbed a few more pieces of fruit.

“Hi Kakashi, I’m doing well thank you.Are you feeling better now?”

“I—wait why would you ask that?” I raised my brow.

“I know what happened Kakashi, you slipped again,” she said while walking to the next stand.

“W-wait does that mean you know where (Y/N) is?”

“I do, but I’ll tell you where she went if I feel like it.”

“Is…is she really done with me?”

“I don’t know Kakashi, what I do know is that you really hurt her.However, she is still worried about you.All she cares about is you being safe.”

“You really know how to make a man feel guilty.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty,” she picked up a few more vegetables.

“You think I believe that,” I reached out to grab a few of her grocery bags that she was struggling to carry.

“Alright maybe a little, but don’t think I’m biased.I understand where both of you are coming from, I just think maybe you were a little too harsh on (Y/N) when all she wants to do is bring you back home.”

“Lately, I’ve noticed that she only wants me at the apartment—”

“Kakashi, she doesn’t just want you to come back there, she just wants you.The normal you to be back like you’re almost all there now.That’s what she meant about you coming home.”

“I don’t feel guilty anymore…I fell shitty.”

“Well then,” she took back the grocery bags from my hand, “go and fix it.”

She held out a key with a smile on her face.

“She’s at your place?”

“Yes, and try not to break anything.”

“Heh, not making any promises.”

**(Y/N)’ POV**

No, this can’t be happening.The front door to the apartment was slightly ajar, and I noticed a few things were knocked over onto the floor.Walking towards the living room I noticed more of the furniture torn up and objects thrown all over.

“No, please be okay!”

I rushed towards the bedroom and my fears came to light.There on the floor was Kakashi, not breathing, a pool of blood by his wrists, and a picture of us in his hand spotted with blood.

No words could come out all I could do is scream as I dropped to my knees and crawled over to Kakashi’s body and cradled him to me and racked him back and forth crying.My worst fear has come true, his depression won.He’s…he’s…

“(Y/N) wake up!”

I felt myself being shaken awake and I woke up with a start latching onto the person’s shoulders.When my vision cleared I fixed my eyes on Kakashi who was alive, breathing, and trying to calm me down.Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly afraid to let him go.

“Y-you’re alive,” I cried into his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m right here,” he whispered while rubbing my back.“I’m back (Y/N).”

“But you said—”

“I didn’t mean it,” he kissed the side of my head through his mask.“I know what I said was painful but I didn’t mean a word of it.When I saw that you left, it snapped me out of my depressed reality, and made me just want to run back to you.”

My hand slid down to his wrist and I felt over his flesh feeling no cuts there, a wave of relief washed over me.Pulling away a bit I looked at Kakashi trying to search his eyes to confirm that he is here.I removed his headband and pulled down his mask then focused on his face. 

Both of my hands cupped his face feeling that he was real and I could no longer hold back; whether he pushes me away again I needed to feel him.I crashed my lips onto his in a desperate kiss which he did not hesitate to return.He pulled me closer to his chest engulfing me into his form, I could practically feel his muscles flex.

Kakashi reluctantly pulled away for air then kissed my forehead.

“Please, please come home with me,” he whispered.

“Kakashi it wasn’t home without you there, the real you.”

I buried my face in his shoulder and taking in his scent reveling in his presence. 

“I was so afraid of losing you, I don’t know what I would do if you ended up like—”

“I’m not my father,” he said harshly.“I will never end up like him, I couldn’t do that to you.”

“Did you see yourself, do you know what you were doing to yourself?”

I pulled back to see his eyes: bags under his eyelids, and swollen from lack of sleep.He was still handsome to me, but I knew how much his depression effected him. 

“I didn’t want you to share in my sorrow.This is my problem, not yours.”

“I love you Kakashi, and I’ve always been there for you no matter how bad you’ve fallen, I’ve always been there to pick you back up.Why was this time so different?”

“Because I’m tired of hurting you with my problems, that’s why I wanted to stay away from you and not cause you anymore pain than I already had.”

“You hurt me more when you shut me out.I know the pain of your past hurts you to this day, but I want to be there to pick you back up,” I squeezed his hand.“Especially now, when we are going to be in a war.I want to be able to make you happy in this small amount of time we have before we head to the front lines.”

“(Y/N) I’m so sorry, I want to make it up to you.I never realized how much I would miss you until you actually left.I swear to you on my life I won’t fall into it again this bad; when I feel it again I’m going to run to you not away from you. ”

He lifted my hand and kissed my palm.I could be angry and want to leave, but I know that he almost had no control when his depression took over.Now his mind is clear, and he’s home again.

“Let’s go home,” he said while kissing my cheek.“I wouldn’t want to break any of Kurenai’s things.”

“Break her things?” I raised my brow.

“I said I was going to make it up to you,” he mischievously smirked while pulling his mask up, “and I’m gonna show you just how much I missed you the moment you set foot back in the door.”

A heavy blush rose to my cheeks knowing that he would stick to his word and it was a great start to making up. 

“Talk about a total whiplash of emotions Kakashi.”

“I like to keep you guessing.”

Kakashi picked me up in his arms bridal style and rushed us home so he could show me just how much he missed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Kakashi sometimes is a whirlwind of emotions.


	6. For Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke x Reader

*~Four Years Ago~*

_“Sasuke!Please stop!Don’t do this!”_

_Sasuke was staring down at an unconscious Naruto debating whether to finish him off or not.His eyes shifted to my direction where I was standing at the edge of the lake.Taking a big gulp, I stepped onto the lake towards him._

_“You are stupid to have come here (Y/n),” he said._

_“I had to come.I won’t let you kill my best friend.”_

_“I thought we were best friends first.So you care about Naruto, but you don’t care about me leaving?Some girlfriend you are.”_

_“Coming from the one who broke up with me unexpectedly,” I snapped.“But I’m not here for that, I don’t want you to hurt anyone else and…and I don’t want you to leave.You don’t have to go with Orochimaru to become stronger.”_

_“You’re wrong!” he shouted._

_Suddenly, a hand gripped my throat but I noticed the tremble.Sasuke startled me but I didn’t want to attack him.He was lashing out, and I knew that I could take him down now in his weakened state._

_“Why did you follow me?” he sneered._

_“Because I don’t want to see you hurt anymore than you already are, and I don’t want you to hurt anymore people.”_

_He squeezed my throat a little tighter.I sucked in a short breath but still proceeded with caution._

_“You know me better than anyone else, what I’ve been through, and yet you choose to stop me from achieving my ultimate goal.”_

_“Revenge is not the answer Sasuke.”_

_“Then what is it?”_

_“Forgiveness.”_

_His eyes widened in shock; he couldn’t believe that I was really challenging his decision to get revenge on his brother Itachi.Sasuke released his hold on my neck but couldn’t find the words to speak.He averted his gaze to the East of the forest lost in thought._

_“All these years of friendship, partnership, then a relationship…all for nothing,” he muttered._

_“W-what?”_

_“You obviously never really supported me—”_

_“That’s not true!”_

_“Then tell me you would help me!” he snapped in my face.“Tell me you would follow me and fight by my side!”_

_I stood there stunned at his outburst.Where was this when he told me he wanted nothing to do with me anymore?I knew better than anyone of his pain and sorrow from losing his entire family in one night.I knew how much he pushed himself to become stronger, and that last encounter with Itachi really set him back.However, I’m not going to let him treat me less than dirt._

_“Sorry Sasuke, but I’m not going to allow you to treat me like a dog and order me around.I’m certainly not going to let you hurt my friends.If you walk away now, you’ll never become stronger, all of this mayhem will result to nothing.”_

_Again, he fell silent.I’ve never stood in his way before, and I’ve never spoken against him.Maybe that was my mistake and I should’ve done it a lot sooner than now, because we might’ve avoided this situation long before._

_“I made a mistake,” he said.“I shouldn’t have left things the way I did.For that I’m sorry; please, come with me.”_

_“I can’t Sasuke,” I shook my head.“It’s not because I don’t care for you, but I can’t watch you hurt anymore people, especially yourself.I love you too much for that.”_

_“I understand.I’m sorry it has to end this way.”_

_“So you have decided to go?”_

_“I have nothing left, I can’t stay here.I’m going to become stronger no matter what, maybe I’ll show you one day that this is the right decision for me.”_

_“Just be safe Sasuke.”_

_Suddenly, Sasuke pulled me harshly against him while crashing his lips onto mine.I tried to savor that moment because I know that the next time we meet we’ll be enemies.As fast as it happened, it ended.Sasuke pulled away, with a final glance he took off to the forest._

*~Present~*

It’s as if nothing has changed.Sasuke again wanted to settle a fight with Naruto, but this time it’s to determine the fate of Konoha.The ten-tails has just been sealed, and now these two had to go at it.It hurt my heart to watch that fight over again, but as a member of Team 7 I had to watch them fight and not step in.Especially now that Sasuke is lying in a hospital bed missing an arm.

I sat by his side waiting for him to wake.Four years have been good to him based on his looks, occasionally I would blush if I looked at him too long.I was hopeless, I missed this knucklehead more than I led myself to believe.When we saw each other again I immediately wanted to jump into his arms, but I held restraint.Besides, with the way things ended I highly doubt he would be open to talking things over.Hell, I shouldn't even be here by his side but here I stay.

Sasuke began to stir out of his sleep, groaning as he moved his head around.He opened his eyes taking in his surroundings while I held my breath wondering how he would react.When his eyes finally landed on me, I began chewing on my bottom lip unsure what was about to happen.He tried to lean up but that’s when he realized that he was having difficulty with only one arm.

“Don’t push yourself,” I gently pressed him back onto the bed, “you’re not fully healed yet.”

“Am I dreaming?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

“Why would you think that?”

I reached over to grab a glass of water then I tilted his head up while leaning the glass against his lips so he could drink.After he drank his fill, I put the glass back and resumed my seat on the chair.

“Seeing you next to me, it’s something I never thought I’d see again.”

“Sentimental are you?That last fight do something to your head rather than losing your limb?”

“Something, maybe.Or it’s the fact that I missed you.”

“Who are you?” I quirked an eyebrow at him.“You never say things like that.”

“No I don’t.Saying nice things is not easy for me at all; but, it’s been long overdue that we needed to have a conversation.”

“Sasuke, you don’t have to say anything.All I want is to make sure that you’re okay, and I think I failed in that aspect.In a way, I’m sorry that I didn’t keep my promise to stay by your side but I’m not sorry at the same time.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry,” he forced himself to sit up.“Being away from you was hard, and it made me even more hateful…it took some time to realize…”

“Realize what?”

He sighed heavily while clenching the blanket with his only hand.

“That I needed you,” he muttered.“Everyday not seeing you made me feel more alone than I already was.”

I reached over and covered his fist with my hand.He was still warm like I remember.His hand stopped gripping the sheet and it began to relax.Suddenly, he turned his hand over and lightly hinted that he wanted to intertwine our fingers.Feeling relief, I laced our fingers together reveling in the feeling of being close once again.Oh, how I missed him.

“I missed this,” I let slip.

“Just this…or me?”

“You,” I didn’t hesitate.“I missed you so much.In a way I feel like if I had done something more, maybe you would have stayed and we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

“No,” he shook his head.“You did more than enough, I was the selfish one.I’m sorry that I didn’t realize it sooner than after I left.”

“It’s okay now Sasuke, you’re home.”

“Home?After everything I’ve done?”

“If I can forgive you, I’m sure everyone else can.You helped us win the Fourth Shinobi War!They’ll understand.”

“After what they did to my brother, I’m not sure they will do the same.Your forgiveness is better than nothing.”

“Sasuke no matter what happens, I’m always going to be by your side.Even after all of this time, I still love you.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Always have.”

Sasuke pulled me out of my chair towards him and we collided our lips on a hasty long awaited kiss.Getting over my initial shock, I reached my hands up placing them in either sides of his face then moved my lips against his savoring his taste.Sasuke reached his hand around to tangle it in my hair pulling me closer to him.Just as Sasuke’s tongue graced my bottom lip begging for entrance, someone cleared their throat.I pulled away quickly averting my gaze from the person standing in the doorway while Sasuke groaned to himself.

“I see you two have made up nicely,” Kakashi commented.

“And you’re timing is perfect as always,” Sasuke countered.

“I’m still the leader of Team 7 which means I still have to keep you both in line.Especially you two, we don’t need little Uchiha’s running around just yet.”

“Kakashi-sensei!” I exclaimed while hiding my face in my hands.

“He’s not wrong,” Sasuke smirked.

“You shut up!”

“Look, Sasuke we all know that you’ve done things worthy of imprisonment.You’ve betrayed the village, attacked our ninja, sided with Orochimaru—”

“Are you getting close to a point?” 

“However, you really came through for Konoha in the end.Your teamwork to end the Fourth Shinobi War is greatly appreciated.For that, you are pardoned.”

“Are you serious?” I ask.

“Yes,” Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock, he couldn’t believe that he was being pardoned after all he’s done.I turned to Sasuke and smiled at him, but there was something in his eyes that told me that he had something serious on his mind.

“Am I really worthy of redemption?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes you are,” Kakashi nodded.

“I’m…not sure.”

“Sasuke—"

“I know this is all sudden,” Kakashi explained.“Just take some time to think about it Sasuke.Don’t think that you’re not welcome back.”

Kakashi winked at me then left the room leaving us alone once again.I was so happy that Sasuke was forgiven but something told me that Sasuke was not convinced.

“Sasuke,” I say gently.“Everything is happening so fast, but I want you to know that no matter your decision, I’ll support you.”

“Are you sure?I heard that before (Y/n).”

“Sasuke look at me.”

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke lifted his gaze to meet mine.I intertwined our fingers once again trying to show him anyway I can that I’m here for him.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.No matter what I’ll support you, through thick and thin just like before.”

Sasuke lifted my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

“This is why I missed you,” he said.“For everything before, I’m sorry.If you will still be by my side, I promise that I’ll do better.”

I leaned over and pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

“I expect nothing less.”

“I guess leaving for a few years wasn’t for nothing, you clearly have missed me,” his signature smirk returned.

“Don’t get so smart, just because you are forgiven doesn’t mean you’re off the hook with me.”

He leaned in closer to my ear.

“I think I can make it up to you,” he whispered.

His breath tickled my ear and he moved lower to place a lasting kiss on my exposed neck sending shivers down my spine.I could continue like I want to but he needs to wait a bit.

“Sasuke,” I pushed him back slightly.

“What?” he groaned.

“You need to heal.When you are out of here, we’ll make up properly.”

He leaned back up and pulled me closer by my waist to kiss me.

“I’ll hold you to that because it’s been a long time.”

“We didn’t do anything like that!”

“No but we would’ve eventually,” he chuckled.

“You’re too much, could you go back to sleep?I’ve had enough of you for one day,” I rubbed my temple. 

“I know I don’t say it, but I love you.”

Stunned for a moment, I looked over to Sasuke to see the seriousness in his onyx eyes as he stared at me.Finally hearing him say it, especially knowing that he probably would never say anything like that, made me happy again.I smiled and nodded at him.

“I love you too.It’s nice to hear it once in a while, but I won’t push you.”

“Good.It’s good to be back with you.”

“Alright I’ll send in Naruto so you two can fight again, I kinda miss my sarcastic Sasuke.”

“Eh, I’ll blame it on the drugs they gave me.”

“Uhuh, sure,” I smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a little OOC but I think edgy boi needs some luv


End file.
